


捉奸

by djdecember



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M, 祁炀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djdecember/pseuds/djdecember
Summary: 自渎被抓包，过气网红姿势，轻微D/S（支配/服从）。含杰克苏描写，可能有常识性错误，介意慎入。





	捉奸

总之就是阴差阳错撞见，被抓住一把甩在床上。

此情此景之狗血，活像个言情剧修罗场。

 

祁醉提前回来是个意外。

按甲方安排，祁醉原本最少要出差多半个月，就算谈的顺利也得两星期，怎么也不该十天就回来。变数就在对方有个二世祖大股东是祁醉粉丝，属于那种“祁神陪我长大伴我成长刻在我心中”的死忠，人模狗样了以后也不能磨灭心中那点青春少年样样红，不知怎么知道了这次是和他祁神爸爸谈生意，打从机场碰面就热泪盈眶，好像祁醉是他几百年没见的他乡故知。凡事沾亲带故了还能有不顺的，祁醉这边方案又没什么问题，随后不久甲方就告知，您回吧，妥妥的，咱们谁跟谁呀。飞机票都不见外地给订好了。

少了扯皮的洽谈就像饺子没有馅，最精华的部分被掐掉了，总感觉不是回事儿。祁醉翻来覆去看了好几次合同还是没回过神来，一抬头车已经开到战队基地门口了。

于炀不在基地。祁醉扑了个空，被告知于炀回他房子拿东西去了。

说的是祁醉之前给物色的那套，去年装修妥当，户型地段都不错，正好给蜜里调油的小情侣腾个逢年过节腻歪的地儿。这些事于炀无可无不可，任由着祁醉折腾，隔三岔五地放了不少东西在那边。

祁醉看一眼外边渐暗的天，怕小孩淋雨，准备开车去接他。也没细想于炀其实会开车，并且肯定不会开敞篷款这种常识。

要不怎么说阴差阳错，就算祁醉能早一秒给于炀挂个电话，哪怕是在门口，也不可能隔空撞见此等现场，偏偏是一路接着电话开到车库，蓝牙耳机都给打没电了，也没顾上告于炀一声他已经到了。

祁醉推门进来，看见鞋摆在玄关。人应该还没走。

屋里没声响，甚至没开灯。

上海六月初，气温似乎提前进入了仲夏，湿润又粘稠，呼吸里都裹着水汽，马上到了一年最热的时候。

好像是停电了，光线昏沉暗淡，没有风，家具的轮廓被气压挤得愈加模糊，走廊逼仄拥挤，静得几近古怪，只有卧室传出点几不可闻的动静。

祁醉好奇，放轻脚步朝卧室走，想看于炀搞的什么名堂。越是往里走，心里那点旖旎越是被好奇得更冲淡了，直到走到主卧门口——

门不设防地大开着，于炀半躺在床上，衣衫大敞，脖子浸满汗水，呼吸急促两眼朦胧，手握着性器，快速撸动着。

而后察觉到了门框上靠的人，猛地睁大眼睛，坐了起来。

这事从于炀这边来看，其实还算无辜。

就成年人而言，自己平时解决个一两次其实是再正常不过的事。如果按于炀刚进HOG那会，就算脑子里黄色废料满了，也仅限于理论，之后还继任队长接管战队，打着比赛一大堆事，忙起来根本想不到这上面。可惜时过境迁，世界赛后大好白菜一朝被拱，理论联系实际，量变转为质变，从此再无纯情少年郎，平常约定是一周两次不假，实则清明节之外各大节假日都能当借口为爱鼓掌一回，期间夺了基地大量家具的清白，累累恶行罄竹难书。

食髓知味这词，说的就是他们这样血气方刚的小青年。就这回来说，于炀的初衷也不过是来小房子拿东西，路上被高温蒸得不太清醒，一进来看着家里的摆设，不知怎么就睹物思人了。或许是这两天祁醉凑巧太忙没法和他多说几句，又或许是下意识想念，谁在乎理由是什么，反正结局就是他站在衣柜边，看着祁醉的衣服开始出神。

战队那边实在太方便，于炀想，自己屋子没锁，隔音也不好，干什么都可能被听见，这里又正好没人……他下意识探头看向厨房，想起来他和祁醉好像在厨房做过几次，两个厨艺不精的人进厨房的初衷已经忘了，总之最终结果就是被祁醉扒了衣服套上围裙，翘起屁股从后面插入；浴室的话，次数都有点数不过来了，好像除了卧室客厅，都快成了第三个固定场合；至于客厅……

不能再想了。

思绪不得要领，耻于难言之欲又有点说不清道不明的兴奋，只能勉强腾出理性找到包纸巾，而后就跌跌撞撞倒进了床里。

光靠想象就起了反应，简直无药可救。

于炀拉开裤链，不知怎么想起了《门徒》里张静初扮的瘾君子，碍于相好睡在隔壁，毒瘾犯了也强装矜持，海洛因装进注射器一针扎进大腿内侧，终于解脱得欲仙欲死，又里子面子都不能让隔壁知道，只得勉强隐忍不发。于炀瞥见衣料隔着皮肤，就像包着毒品的那层锡纸，拉开裤链时也发出噼里啪啦的金属脆音，只待拉到底露出白粉一样的白皙肤色，终于抖得再握不住衣料，抚在自己身上就此沉迷。

祁醉简直是剂毒品，于炀粗喘着忍不住想。上了肌肤相贴的瘾哪有那么容易戒，瘾君子戒毒三年看见口香糖纸尚能复吸，他拿着祁醉的衣服闻见味道，起反应不是更容易。握着阴茎快速撸动，脑内掠过皆是下三路，祁醉把他压在床上亲他，衣服拉高到肩胛骨，纹身被细细亲吻，再抬高他的腿轻咬大腿内侧，裤子早不知什么时候就被扯掉了，呼吸喷在皮肤上痒得厉害，只有狠狠咬上一口才能好；对方每每游刃有余他却兵荒马乱，给他治好焦虑又让他患上肌肤饥渴，手贴在腹肌上摸几下缓解难言之欲，撩得对方说他勾引，最后像电影里的针管，嵌进他体内，插得汁水飞溅，按着他溺死在欲望里，沉沉浮浮终不得解脱。

他想祁醉把气息都喷在他的耳根，咬住耳廓叫他宝贝儿，撞击的频率永远也不放慢，却在他兴头上停下，逼他说点没廉耻的话，直到忍无可忍哭了出来，再堵住他的嘴吻到窒息。

他恨恨想，他那针毒品怎么还不回来。

于炀仰起头深吸一口气。电刚才就停了，云压住光线，屋里逐渐暗了下去，温度却高起来，蒸得他满身是汗，头发粘在脸上，心里尽是烦躁，想尽快解决完毕冲个澡了事。

好像有什么人在门边。

于炀先是一惊，转念一想除了祁醉谁还能进来。觉得不对扭头看去，还真是祁醉没错。

祁醉……？？？！

于炀猛地打挺坐了起来。

他可以不用见人了。

按照言情小说的流程，久别重逢这种桥段，一般都得接个“芙蓉暖帐度春宵”，再不济也应该是“秉烛夜话巴山雨”才合适，怎么都不能是“相顾无言唯有泪千行”。于炀愣愣看着祁醉，一时无言以对，想解释又觉得尴尬，屡次挣扎之后终于自暴自弃，还真成了某种程度上的“唯有泪千行”——嗯，面条宽泪。

祁醉一脸玩味地看着于炀，眼里带了点笑意。

于炀讪讪地与他对视，脑子里惊喜慌乱穿插呼啸而过，第一个念头居然是对方穿得挺帅。

祁醉今天穿了深蓝色的短袖T恤和九分裤，脚上蹬双小白鞋，优质的面料和裁剪把肌肉线条衬得若隐若现，无不炫耀着此人身材管理之严苛，肤色比出差之前黑了一度，感觉好像还更性感了那么点。整体这么一看，何种角度端倪都是个骚包得要死的主，虽然这几年祁醉并不靠脸混饭吃，也丝毫妨碍不了他将荷尔蒙发射到方圆百里，无差别击中老老少少。

无差别大军中于炀肯定是打头阵的。按照往常的久别重逢，流程应该是先花痴上个几分钟，再说几句话热热场，最后该干嘛就干嘛去了。但是就于炀要脸不要命的性格，这种情境下你让他厚着脸皮和祁醉热络，还不如赐把指甲刀自刎来的痛快。

于是乎于炀的第一反应就是想跑，企图以不了了之解决问题。可惜他那点小心思哪能被祁醉放过，先他一步走上前来握住他的手腕，一把将他甩到了床上。

言情剧里的修罗场桥段就此上演，祁醉却懒得端霸总看似高冷实则油腻的架子，只是一瞬不瞬地盯着于炀看，眼神兴奋到他发慌。

就在这时，“砰——”

于炀一个激灵，扭头看去。

狂风吹开了阳台的窗户，包裹着湿润的土腥气息吹了进来，窗户被吹得“哐哐”作响，绿植随风四下摆动，有藤蔓的都胡乱缠在了一起。湿意逐渐弥漫，夏天的第一场暴雨即将席卷上海。

却来不及说什么，被拽着胳膊按回了床上，手腕攥得发痛。下一秒，汗味充斥鼻腔，对方的五官在眼前无限放大，唇上一热，已经被狠狠吻住了。

长途奔波让祁醉的嘴唇有点干燥粗糙，贴合时磨得于炀微微发痒。也只温柔了片刻聊以抚慰就不住烦躁起来，碾压的力度徒然重到不加节制，拉扯着两片柔软用力吮吸，觉得不够，又粗暴地咬住用力拉扯，全然都是失了耐心的发泄。

还有心思看窗户。祁醉好笑，照着他的嘴又是一口。

唇上一阵尖锐疼痛，应该是被咬破了。轻微的不适感让于炀下意识侧头躲避，却无法阻止祁醉进一步失控，含在破口处不断吮吸，像是迷恋那点几不可查的血腥气。

舌尖不断扫过伤口，痛觉逐渐模糊。于炀被亲得舒服了，开始下意识迎合，不需要对方提示就自觉张开嘴让对方的闯了进来，舌头扫过上颚，贴着他舌面的一路探到口腔最深处，嘴唇也贴得严丝合缝，无法进入片缕空气，几乎阻断了他的呼吸。

“唔……”于炀被吻得窒息，露出一丝鼻音。

风刮在窗上呼呼作响，还没能完全驱散屋里那点闷热，昏暗中于炀几乎能看到祁醉额头和眼睫上的汗水，断续滴落下来砸在他皮肤上，鼻间的呼吸彼此纠缠。亲了片刻祁醉终于松开，朝下巴轻咬一口稍作停留，又紧凑着继续向下亲吻，舌尖舔吮着脖颈，留下一条湿漉漉的水线。他对于炀的敏感区域了如指掌，随便来点什么手段就能让身下这人全然驯服。于炀不住轻颤，双手搂住祁醉的脖子带向自己，提示想要更多。

这样的小动作显然取悦了祁醉，停顿下来抬头看向于炀，忽然笑了。他凑到于炀耳边亲了一下，终于说了碰面以来的第一句话：“宝贝儿，你这个欢迎方式真是挺……特别。”

随即粗暴地扯开于炀身上本就凌乱的衣服，手指轻轻拉扯着已经被刺激到竖起的乳尖。说话带出的气息拍打在耳边的敏感处，刺激得于炀呼吸更加急促起来。

“我很惊喜。”

于炀闻言扭头看祁醉，又被对方眼里不加掩饰的直白欲望刺激得羞于对视，眼神左右飘忽飘忽起来，脸跟着完全红了。

哪有什么烂俗言情桥段做承接，这人分明是单纯想上他。

雷声穿透云层隐隐作响，房间内昏暗到了极点。呼吸和亲吻凌乱不堪，被低气压隔绝于白噪声的细碎外，忽近忽远交错在两人耳畔。于炀羞耻得用手臂挡住眼睛，自暴自弃地随意祁醉处置，被握住一条腿抬起折到胸前，股间隐秘的入口随即暴露在空气中。之前自慰时前端带出的前列腺液流到身后沾湿小穴，此时正微微收缩着，被一指带着润滑插入时，自觉接纳了入侵，主动吸裹着手指将其带至深处，收缩时多余的粘液挤压溢出，顺着臀缝流下沾湿了床单。

他小幅度摆动着腰身，自觉配合手指不断侵入体内又抽出，尽量适应异物进入初期的不适感。长时间的分离使于炀有些急躁，渴望被更加粗暴的对待，不断前后动作，引导手指去戳弄敏感区域，以此获得更多的欢愉。

这些小动作被祁醉及时捕捉，拨开于炀挡眼的胳膊，在人嘴上亲了一下：“这么主动？”

于炀舍不得这点亲昵，追着祁醉回吻，依旧羞于承认：“没……没有。”

他那点想法祁醉简直太了解了，身体再想要嘴上也不好意思说。偏偏祁醉还特别吃这套，任由他接二连三嘴硬不休，耐着性子继续逗他：“怎么没有，自己一个人玩被老公逮住了，觉得愧疚所以急着补偿？

“没有……！”于炀急得脖子都红了，想承认又不好意思和祁醉对峙，挣扎片刻只得抱紧祁醉把脸贴在他脖子上，闷闷道：“就是想你……”

“自己偷偷爽不告诉我，这就是想我的表现？“祁醉轻车熟路地找到前列腺所在的地方，恶劣地拿指尖用力碾压：“还是未卜先知，感觉老公要回来了，就先自己提前准备好？”

敏感处遭到侵犯，于炀不自觉眯起眼，难耐得小口喘着。

“这么舒服？”

“没有……自己没有……”于炀接不上话，只能讨好着亲吻祁醉。

“没有玩？平时被老公伺候得这么舒服，光打飞机能满足你？”

饶是知道祁醉没有恶意，依旧被他刺激得不住发抖。祁醉实在太清楚怎么捉弄他了，玩弄股掌也不过分分钟的事。于炀特别不明白，到底是自己滤镜太重还是祁醉真就自带光环，这种时候说点没下限的话，自己怎么就一点不反感，甚至忍不住想迎合。他不自觉摆动着臀部让手指顶得更重，双手也下意识顺着对方下衣摆探入，抚摸祁醉腰腹上紧实的肌肉，轻触汗湿的脖颈和起伏不停的胸膛，呼吸浊重打在自己身上，暗示着此人并没有嘴上那样游刃有余，于炀心里一动，忍不住撩起祁醉的衣服下摆，朝他脖子上亲了一口。

常年的默契让两人无需多言，默契脱掉彼此的衣服随意丢在一边。于炀呼吸愈加急促，手指触到对方硬热的阴茎，抖得有些握不住，在对方抽出手指时，将腿分得更开，让自己的下身全然暴露，将对方粗硕的头部顶在下身入口处来回滑动，以体液和润滑将其沾湿，来回撸动着沾满整根柱体。

祁醉并没有主动配合于炀的动作，只是双手撑在他头两边，腾出一定空隙看向两人不断碰触的下身。他瞥了一眼于炀微微泛红的眼角，丁点泪珠沾在睫毛上，鼻和嘴急促呼吸着，嘴唇被他的粗暴蹂躏到红肿，脸颊上泛着不正常的潮红，看着可爱又可口。祁醉总也不明白，这么容易害臊一个人，日常也是沉稳可靠杀伐果断的性格，为什么在床上就能主动成这样？甚至恶劣着逼他说出点平时说不出口的话，也都乖乖地一一答应，就像是从未有过身为领导者的自觉，摒弃所有矜持和尊严，甘愿委身臣服。

于炀急的满头是汗，恳求地看着祁醉，想让他别这么吊着。这么干柴烈火的一套下来，又是久别重逢特殊场合，不快点进入正题谁忍得住。可惜等了半晌祁醉也没动作，还看着他似笑非笑，猜都知道是故意捉弄他，又要逼他透支羞耻额度。他都主动到这份上了，还要他怎么着，难道一狠心反扑了自己坐上去……？还是免了，本来祁醉就特别想让他浪，主动到“自己坐上去”这种程度，祁醉还不得鸡血上头把他翻来覆去啪个九九八十一遍。

走神这片刻祁醉已经把他两腿都抬了起来，身体弯成好看的弧度。少年的四肢极其柔软，身体被打开到极致也未觉得不适，配合着撑住膝窝，白皙的身体浮起粉红，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着自己的小穴，被之前的扩张蹂躏得肿胀而湿润，在紫红阴茎抵住入口时，忍不住紧张得收缩，手指紧紧抠着皮肤，尽量让自己放松，而后被巨物缓缓插入，一点点将肠道扩张开。

异物置入的不适感让于炀微微蹙眉，进入到一半时撑得胀痛，忍不住闷哼出声，随即感觉对祁醉顿一下，撩开他额前的刘海捋到脑后，吻了嘴角一下才问他：“疼？”

于炀摇头，搂着祁醉的脖子回吻，示意自己没事。他实在太想祁醉了，根本不给对方迟疑的时间，修长双腿夹着对方的腰向自己相贴，让硬热坚定地顶了进来。直到完全进入，于炀才像完成任务一样虚脱地软倒在床上。

时隔半月再次被进入，心里的充实感几乎溢出胸口了，身体的疼痛相较可以忽略不计。于炀满足地想，祁醉是真的回来了。

而祁醉这边显然已经没了耐心，提胯稍稍抽出一点，不等于炀适应就抬高他的腿，一言不发地再次插入。

身下的人承受不起骤然入侵，揪扯着被单惊呼出声——

“啊……！”

声音像是刺激到了祁醉，握着他的膝弯将腿压至身体两侧，一口咬在不设防扬起的脖颈上，毫不留情地伐达着紧窄的小穴。童养媳背着自己偷偷打飞机这事，回过味来就有了那么点反酸。小孩总是不听话，心里有什么想法也不好意思直接告诉他，明明昨天晚上视频时看着状态还不错。虽然说破了嘴也不接受视频裸聊，但是神色还是挺正常的，谁能想到转头就自己一个人玩得兴高采烈不亦乐乎，太不像话了。

“不是说不隐瞒的吗，有需求不找我解决，自己玩？”祁醉抓着于炀的手握在他自己翘起的性器上，腰胯挺动丝毫不见放慢：“自己玩就那么爽？玩后面了吗？”

于炀被顶得眼神迷乱，难耐地咬着嘴唇，欲望操纵着神经让他无法自控，轻哼从唇齿间不断溢出，身后毫无廉耻地吸裹着快速抽插的凶器，让其退至入口再用力闯入，不断刺激体内的敏感区域，任凭快感将他操纵到几乎昏厥。

耳边还时不时传来祁醉戏谑的质问：“怎么不说话？自己玩有老公插得爽吗？”

阴茎肿胀难忍，贴在小腹上不停晃动，手掌被拉着贴在顶端，溢出的腺液涂了满手，昭示着他刚才荒唐的举动。于炀难堪得不知该把手放在哪，一眼看见祁醉小腹上的纹身，下意识将黏腻涂了上去，妄图以此放松被逼到极限的感官。

“没有……”

“没有什么？”祁醉挑眉，“我这么努力，都比不上宝贝的手指？这可太伤老公的心了。”

“不是……”于洋讨好地搂着祁醉地脖子亲吻上去，声音细如蚊呐：“没有用手指……就是太想你了…我…………”

少年眼里满是求饶，白嫩的脸颊上绯红遍布，被快感支配到无所适从，除了用手推拒以示微弱反抗外只能一味低声呻吟，嘴唇微张喘息不止，声音里混着浓重的鼻音，双腿随着激烈的动作不住摇摆。祁醉看着于炀惨兮兮的模样，几乎控制不住心中的施虐欲，深吸一口气，从操得湿软的小穴中退出，按着于炀把他翻转过去，将对方的脖子压低到极限，脸贴在布料上，屁股高高翘起，摆出野兽性交一样的姿势，而后从背后猛地插入已被折磨到红肿不堪的小洞。

太热了，像被一根火棍捅进了体内，于炀汗水淋漓，因着过于羞耻的姿势而下意识挣扎，却被祁醉压制得毫无反抗余地，双手被攥紧贴在脸颊两侧，有任何轻微的动作都会以更加暴虐的力道按回枕边。腰腹弯曲至极限，随着晃动酸痛不已，胀痛的前端无法发泄，体液随着前列腺无休止的刺激溢出顶端溅在上单上，身后被强行插入填满，因着姿势原因进入得极深，欢愉和胀痛几乎有顶到喉咙的错觉，红肿的小嘴被欺负到瑟缩发抖，吮吸接纳不断进出的滚烫阴茎，交合处带出水液，顺着腿根流到床单上。

他吃力地扭头，请求祁醉帮他纾解出来，声音带着哭腔，随即感觉祁醉握着他快速套弄起来，过盛的快感粉碎了神智，小穴舒服得不断收缩。昏沉间祁醉将他束在怀里，一口咬住脖子，狂躁地用力操干，力道一次比一次更加剧烈，无休止地刺激着前列腺，顶得于炀不住发抖，呜咽着射了出来。 

“宝贝儿。”

于炀听见祁醉叫他，声音无比亲昵温柔。

眼前忽然一亮，灯火通明得晃得他睁不开眼，一时不知身处何处。随即被带入高潮旋涡，肠道神经性收紧，祁醉被绞得理智几尽，扼紧身前人的喉咙亲他的耳垂，鼻尖在侧脸上不住轻蹭，最终还是没来得及退出来，全数射在了于炀体内。

喘息纠缠不分彼此，射精后的疲乏让于炀一根指头都不想动，恍惚中只听见外面一声炸雷，风和水珠不由分说扑进屋里，暴雨终于来了。

是上海初夏的第一场雨，喧嚣放肆着倾盆而下。

他在盛大的湿气中被祁醉吻住，耳鬓厮磨间几乎止住了呼吸。

.FIN.

————————  
续个小剧场：

正文后续。敲完最后一句感觉再写有点破坏完整性，所以单独放，当成独立短篇也行。  
【尝试新写法失败，措辞风月缱绻矫揉造作油腻不堪，介意慎看】  
D/S场合，口交指交颜射，无插入。

《臣服》

他们的气氛总是由一句话而发酵。

“愿意吗？”

做爱的时候祁醉经常这么问。

犹如掉进水里的泡腾片，滋啦滋啦地冒泡。爱情里那点意会而不言明的事儿，经常就是你半推而我半就，一句话一个眼神滋生的化学反应。

祁醉时常绅士一样询问他意见，无非是不勉强的意思，从未真正介意。脱敏那会就这样，不觉得他那点不好意思是什么了不得的矫情。

但于炀觉得，就算是命令也行啊。

引导他，对他报以最大的善意和自由，任何人事都以全然尊重为前提，这样周到体贴。所以只有两个人的时候，就算逾越些，他也甘之如饴。

回到今天。久旱逢霖又洞房花烛，人生四喜一下遇了两个。只可惜极好的性爱体验竟以荒唐开头，虽然无伤大雅，于炀还是耻得没法解释。

偷闲半日，最终没回基地训练，叫了外卖躲在屋里盖棉被聊天，小情侣就算贴着脸数手指也能数出个花来。

祁醉清算旧账，吃饱喝足了就地呈堂，挑着于炀的下巴问他，怎么自己一个人偷食。模样居高临下，就像主人问自家宠物为什么不听话。至于是宠多些还是占有欲多些，就不得分晓了。

于炀红着脸亲吻祁醉，迷恋多过害羞，如果有尾巴，估计都翘起来了。他不会解释，只好笨拙着补偿，双眼朦胧看得祁醉心痒，水润双唇一开一合：“我给你口……”

于炀口交的经验趋近于没有。

虽然祁醉总是恶劣地说些诸如“给我做过以后吞下去再说愿意”之类不着调的话，但真正让于炀口的次数屈指可数。童养媳毕竟是用来疼的。小朋友在床上乖得跟什么一样，他又何必执着此道，较真了说还掺杂些屈辱意味。

所以抬起于炀的下巴询问他：“愿意吗？”

于炀已经跪了下来。

这么乖。

脸颊泛粉，拉下他的裤子，阴茎弹出来打在脸上，随即在龟头上亲了一下，神情没有丝毫介意。

屋外车水马龙着，鸣笛和汽车发动机交错回响窗外，日渐西斜，水迹逐渐蒸发，湿气还在弥漫。不知哪家百货放歌，女声低沉沙哑：“what is youth，impetous fire...”

屋里静到极点，只有细微的水渍声荡在客厅。

祁醉手虚搭在于炀头顶，引导他吮着自己进出。少年合着眼，脸颊被太阳调了稠黄，唇色鲜红，粘满水光。多是笨拙的探索，并不太得要领，牙齿磕绊数次。懊恼着皱眉，随后又想起其他花样，改用舌头在柱身上来回滑动。随即被祁醉顿住抬高下巴，语焉不详地教他。

“舔了。”

于是乖乖地把顶端溢出的透明水液舔入口中。

“牙齿收一收，含进嘴里，尽可能深。”

头顶微微施压，遂纳入口中。

“用舌头。”

舌头吃力地舔，笨拙到含不住口水，下意识吞咽。

祁醉抽一口气，呼吸加重：“还有花头？我这么教你了吗？”

于炀轻轻摇头以示否定。

乖得不像话。

祁醉压低他的腰，让面前细瘦的躯体铺开。衣服被扯离肩膀，肩胛舒展，像两片翅膀。

两处纹身，左边是战队，右边是他。

是他的信仰，所以献上所有，甘愿臣服。

手指顺着字母的笔画滑动，引起于炀细微颤抖，抬手贴在他的小腹上，宛若共鸣。

“做的很好，宝贝儿。”他听见祁醉说，“奖励你。”

臀肉被揉搓着，薄薄得没什么分量。已经自觉抬高屁股，小穴经过下午的情事，依旧嫣红发肿，一指插入几乎没费什么力气，主动接纳，不待他动作，自发收缩吮吸。

被抵在前列腺上挤压，按到兴致上，唇边溢出舒服的喟叹。随即整个人凑上前来，脸颊轻蹭小腹上的纹身，满脸迷醉。简直像某种犬类动物。

已经把口交的事抛在了脑后，虚握着勃发，想起来才动动手，只顾自己舒服，懒得忘乎所以。只好拿阴茎抽他脸：“含好。”

还皱眉，多不情愿似的。

手指逐渐加了力去按，按得水声咕叽作响，摇摆腰身向后挺动，夹紧手指不舍得他退出来。

嘴里含着的已然应接不暇，只好按着他的后脑勺自己挺动腰胯进出，阴茎紫胀粗大勒在唇间，调剂着兴奋感更甚。动作愈加粗鲁，顶到了喉咙，呜咽一声，泪盈满眼眶。逼着不让他松开，唇舌柔软，牙齿不再磕磕绊绊，温顺着尽量做到最好。

祁醉几欲施虐，控制感满溢。

想把他逼到哭，不让他自己纾解，到极限才给点甜头，抽抽搭搭地求自己施舍——

可惜小朋友自己悄无声息握着阴茎撸动时，还是没去管他，甚至空出手揪他的乳头，让他更舒服一点。

谁让就是宠呢。

姑且看他被快感支配着掉眼泪，也是挺有趣一件事。

小穴被按到流出水液，滴在地毯上。喉结滚动，鼻音急促，就快要到了顶点。可能还想让祁醉一起，嘴吸得更卖力，可爱的小执着。

最终还是抽抽噎噎自己先射了。感觉嘴里的硕大颤动，随后被脱离开来，来不及躲避，射了满脸。

有人形容于炀是“冰山小帅哥”。用在现在这种场合，精液顺眼睫流下，满脸高潮的迷茫，大概就是所谓矛盾结合体，清纯又淫荡了。

少年前后潮湿一片，倒在他怀里，亲昵地蹭他，对他一笑。

祁醉心里一动，拉起来搂紧了，绵绵亲吻。

百货里的歌早不知循环到了哪，但祁醉记得刚才那首。

少年是什么，是冰霜与欲望的结合。

年华迁徙，玫瑰凋零。

只有他的少年不会。

FIN.  
歌是《罗密欧和朱丽叶》里的《What is a youth》，推荐手嶌葵版本。


End file.
